


practice room.

by whaliendae33



Category: Chenle - Fandom, Jisung - Fandom, NCT (Band), Renjun - Fandom
Genre: M/M, chenle - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, nct - Freeform, renjun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaliendae33/pseuds/whaliendae33
Summary: explicit story between renjun and chenle.





	practice room.

it was cold afternoon when renjun went to the practice room to look for everyone, his members to be exact. since the whole day he couldn't find them,  "where could they be it's getting late and I couldn't find them." he messes his hair in frustration, while looking around the room he saw chenle staring at the mirror. he gets surprise because he didn't know he was there. 

"hey renjun!" he smiles as he look at him through the mirror.

renjun turned red as he look down at him for he find it cute. chenle for him is someone who is fluff of sunshine, who always smile for good and bad times, his smile makes renjun feel optimistic and motivate on his trainee days with him.

"hey..."

"let me guess, you're looking for them?"

renjun nod.

chenle walk over to him still smiling brightly. "I couldn't find them either at all."

few minutes after the aircon got turn off. slowly they get sweat up on the heat.

"ahh they turn it off aish!" chenle exclaim as he look around to find something that they could cool up.

renjun was getting sweat either yet he's wearing a tight pants, suddenly his bulge became a hump, his eyes widen up as he look down. "no! not again! not infront of him!" he shouted at his mind, he couldn't know what to do with his thing being aroused on.

"woah.." chenle knew what he is seeing from renjun, his smile turn into a smirk.

"it's not what you think!" renjun defending back at chenle's reaction.

 chenle goes over to him and whispers seductively to his ear. "let me taste it please."

renjun shock from what he said, he was about to stop him until chenle drop his pants down reaching his manhood out.

"yah! what are you doing-- I said no!"

he was scared yet he wants to be claim by chenle by giving him a taste of his being.

"come on renjun, I know you want it so let me."

chenle examines as he smile so innocent as if he really praises renjun's dick for quiet enormous.

he starts to suck it slowly making the other feel the pleasure. renjun let out a moan, he thought chenle is an expert, how could he do it for he looks innocent at all. chenle look up at him to his moan reaction, this made him wanting to suck more. 

"w-why are so good to these stuff lele.."

"watching porn."

chenle sucks it abit fast making renjun moaning in mid-voice, he could feel his erection coming up.

"faster chenle f-faster.."renjun mumble.

he does it faster this time renjun couldn't stand any longer, his legs getting wiggle to the pleasure and pain from him. he could just lay and let chenle suck his dick for more.

"ahh..I'm coming!"

the other continues to suck as he feels the cum coming out from the dick, he tasted it. It tastes sweet according to his hormones where he couldn't handle it anymore, he makes renjun kneeled infront of him as he stands up bucking off his belt taking out his manhood. renjun just stared to it. 

"your turn..."

he obey and starts to suck his dick, looking from chenle's reaction. he was satisfy from what renjun is doing. "you're a faster learner.." renjun sucks it faster as he could while chenle moaning out loud the pleasure as he hold renjun's hair for making him want more to suck. "renjun..ahh faster please...fuck" 

chenle couldn't take it no more. he pulls renjun up to kiss him passionately, the other didn't expect but no words yet he kiss him back torridly making him his and so did chenle.

little did not know jisung came up happily to call them and drop his lollipop in shock.


End file.
